People Can Change In 10 Years
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: TYL REUNION FIC! Tsuna mendapat surat undangan reunian SMP, kelas 2A. Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama para Guardian-nya, mereka datang ke reunian tersebut. Tapi yang anehnya Mochida tiba-tiba muncul di reunian! Apa yang Mochida inginkan? Apakah sisi sadis Tsuna akan muncul? NO PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I should be updating my other fanfics... But, oh well.**

**I saw a many of class reunion fics english, I never saw an Indonesian fic about class reunion, sooo... I tried to make one.**

**Hope I was the first! XD**

**Disclaimer : Do not own anything desu~**

**Warning : Plot less, OOCness in a few character**

**People Can Change In 10 Years**

**By : Miharu Midorikawa**

**Beta'ed by : Furiez**

**Author's POV**

Hari yang indah di kota terpencil di Italia. Langit biru cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan ceria, pokoknya benar-benar hari yang indah untuk bermain atau hanya jalan-jalan saja menelusuri kota. Tapi, di sebuah gedung yang tinggi, megah, dan berwarna hitam, kita bisa melihat seorang pria tampan. Dengan rambut cokelat anti gravitasi dan mata besar cokelat, sedang duduk di meja kayu besar di sebuah ruangan paling atas gedung itu. Dia terlihat sangat... Stress.! Di atas mejanya terletak papan nama bertuliskan "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola X". Yup, dia Tuna kita yang imut dan lucu.

"Arrrrggghhh!" Teriakannya memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. Setelah berteriak kencang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dia lalu membantingkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras - entahlah dia merasa sakit atau tidak, tapi dia sedang tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Capekkk... Dasar sadis tuh si Reborn ngasih kerjaan gak kira-kira." -tiba pintu besar di depannya terbuka memperlihatkan sang Storm Guardian sekaligus tangan kanannya Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato yang sedang memegang setumpuk besar kertas kerjaan, surat lamaran, surat cinta dan lain lain untuk Tsuna.

"Maafkan aku Juudaime, aku sudah berusaha menghentikan mereka... tapi..." kata Gokudera sambil berjalan menuju meja Tsuna, pasti ada beberapa di antara anda yang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia kalem gini. Kalau Gokudera yang biasanya pasti udah bentur-benturin kepalanya ke lantai sambil meminta maaf ke Tsuna.

Yahh... Namanya juga udah 10 taun, orang kan bisa berubah.

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Uh... Si nanas mesum sama si otaku namimori itu..." Seketika aura hitam menyelubungi suasana di ruangan ini sesak, sampai-sampai Gokudera pun 'sweatdrop'. Sekali lagi, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kali ini sepucuk nanas datang, berlari ke arah Tsuna sambil berteriak panjang, "Tuuuunaaaaaaa!"

Si nanas itu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar berniat untuk kita sadar dia dalam bahaya, segera menghindar dengan berdiri dari kursinya ,dan melompat ke belakang. Alhasil si nanas jatuh dan mukanya mendapat ciuman membahana dari sang lantai, "Ow ow, kenapa sih Tuna? Gue kan mau meluk lo..." Kata si nanas itu sambil berdiri dan mengelus-ngelus mukanya.

"Ihhh najis, aku gak mau di peluk sama kamu ,Mukuro!" Teriak Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Maaf kalau dia mengganggu, aku akan segera mengusirnya." Kata Gokudera setelah dia menaruh setumpuk kertas di atas mejanya Tsuna - menambah tumpukan kertas yang sudah berada di atas mejanya.

"Oya Oya, gak usah pake bahasa formal gitu bisa gak? Tuna-ku aja gak pake bahasa formal, kufufufufu~"

"Aku harus sopan terhadap Juudaime." Jawab Gokuderaa sambil menahan hasrat untuk menge-bom si nanas di tempat ini, sekarang juga, menit ini, detik ini.

Setelah Mukuro ber-kufufufu ria dia lalu berjalan menuju Tsuna dan memeluknya, seketika muka Tsuna langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ne, Tuna. Kamu lebih suka pake bahasa biasa atau formal?" Tanya Mukuro dengan suara yang... Memikat.! Dengan itu, muka Tsuna jadi lebih merah apalagi Mukuro mengatakannya dekat di telinga Tsuna. Tsuna bisa merasakan nafasnya di telinganya. Ditambah lagi badan Mukuro sangat dekat sama Tsuna, membuat Tsuna- (**Stop! Karena ini ratingnya T, author hentikan di sini.)**

"A-apaan sih? Yang mana juga aku suka...! Yahh tergantung mood sihh..." Jawab Tsuna.

"Lihat kan?" Kata Mukuro menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Gokudera yang sekarang terlihat sangat marah sampai-sampai uratnya kelihatan.

"Mukuro...," Kata Gokudera dengan suara yang seram. "Cepet lepasin tangan loe dari Juudaime!" Baru aja Gokudera mau nge-bom si nanas berharap ntar bakalan jadi keripik nanas yang enak, pintu ruangan Tsuna kembali terbuka dengan keras.

"Gyaaaa! Pintu-kuuu! Lama-lama pintu-ku ancur nih!" Batin Tsuna berteriak.

Kali ini yang datang adalah si Otaku Namimori *tonfa-ed* ehm... Hibari Kyoya. "Herbivore... Mana si nanas busuk itu? Urusanku belum selesai sama dia." Kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya yang kinclong terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

"Kufufufu~ kangen aku?"

"Nanas..., mati sana!" Hibari langsung nyerang Mukuro dengan tonfa, Mukuro menghadang serangan itu dengan tridentnya. Mereka terus begitu, beberapa perabotan di ruangan Tsuna jadi hancur gara-gara mereka.

"Woi! Berhenti kalian! Aku bom nih!" Baru aja Gokudera ngeluarin bomnya, tiba-tiba suhu di ruangan menjadi panas, ya... Panas! Ini panas sungguhan, bukan karena hanya firasat atau apapun. Mreka bertiga langsung melihat kearah sumber panas, ternyata penyebabnya adalah Tsuna sudah berubah menjadi sosok HDWM-nya.

Mukuro, Hibari dan Gokudera langsung 'sweatdrop', melihat Tsuna. Ya, Hibari juga.

"Kaliannn..."

Tsuna pun mengamuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu banyak tim medis datang buat ngobatin luka mereka bertiga, padahal Gokudera yang gak bersalah pun ikut kena. Soalnya dia kan baru aja ngeluarin bom, belum sempet di lempar kan? Ternyata serem juga Tsuna kalo lagi marah.

"Pusingggggg..." Keluh Tsuna sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya, lalu pandangannya tertuju ke sebuah surat yang berada di atas tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang melimpah.

"Ini apa?" Dia lalu membukanya dan melihat isinya,

**Anda di undang ke reuni kelas 2A SMP Namimori, angkatan 20XX. **

**Wajib datang yah! **

**Lumayan bisa ketemu-ketemu temen lama loh! Di sana ada makanan dan minuman yang enak-enak menanti, jadi jangan khawatir kelaparan.**

**Tempatnya di kelas 2A, tanggal XX-XX-20XX, jam 10 sampai selesai.**

**-Panitia, Hasegawa Yusuke.**

Setelah melihat undangan itu Tsuna menyeringai lebar, "Uwooooo! Lumayan nih! Bisa kabur sehari dari dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk! Gak ada Reborn! Gak ada pekerjaan! Banzaiii!" Batin Tsuna berteriak dengan senang.

Setelah puas bersenang-senang, pintu ruangan Tsuna terbuka. Kali ini dengan pelan-pelan, di sana berdiri Reborn. Sosoknya yang tinggi semampai dan mata hitamnya yang tajam bak elang itu menatap lurus ke hitam kesayangannya tetap berada di kepalanya dan tak lupa juga sang partnernya, Leon, bertengger di atas fedoranya.

"Reborn?"

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna. Dari tadi kamu cengar-cengir mulu sendiri, ada apa sih? Serem tau." Kata Reborn sambil perjalan perlahan mendekati Tsuna, tangannya dengan rapi disimpan di kedua saku celana hitamnya.

"Oh, ini. Ada undangan reuni kelas 2A." Tsuna lalu memperlihatkan sebuah surat kepada Reborn.

"Terus kamu ikut?"

"Iya dong!" Ucap Tsuna dengan gembira, "Kalo gitu cepet selesain pekerjaannya, kalo nggak..." Kata Reborn sambil nodongin pistol Leon ke arah kepala Tsuna.

"Hieeeeeee! Ok ok!"

"Hn."

"Eh, Reborn."

"Apa?"

"Boleh gak gue kasih tau ke mereka-mereka kalo aku ini Boss Mafia? Sebenarnya aku agak kesel mereka ngejek aku terus..." Seakan tak percaya Tsuna bicara gini, Reborn terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Bo-boleh aja."

"Yes! Kalo gitu biar lebih hebat apa aku ke sananya harus pake helikopter?"

"Tsuna... Sejak kapan kamu jadi sadis gini?"

"_I learnt from the best._" Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah Reborn.

"Hn. Akhirnya kamu ngerti juga caraku, kalo gitu pas di reuni kamu harus pake bahasa formal!"

"Ok! Ok!"

"Jangan buat aku malu." Reborn menjawabnya dengan sedikit senyum di mukanya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bangga kepada muridnya itu. Matanya menjadi agak lembut, walaupun mata itu tersembunyi oleh bayangan fedora miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Reuni**

Akhirnya hari reuni datang juga, para undangan sudah berkumpul di kelas 2A. Banyak yang sedang mengobrol hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan apa kegiatan mereka, sudah menikah belum? Sekarang tinggal di mana? Pekerjaan apa?... Kepo deh.

Ok, saat semua lagi asyik-asyiknya mengobrol. Pintu kelas terbuka, di sana berdiri dua orang cewek cantik. Yang satu mempunyai rambut cokelat muda panjang sepunggung, dan mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Memakai baju one piece warna pink muda selutut, rompi jeans pendek, dan sepatu boots hitam.

Yang satunya lagi mempunyai rambut hitam bergelombang pendek. Matanya hitam seperti rambutnya, dia memakai baju hitam panjang, jeans hitam agak ketat, dan sepatu high heels hitam.

"Maaf kami telat! Tadi aku dan Hana kejebak macet di jalan!" Kata cewek dengan rambut cokelat. Seketika semua orang yang ada di kelas menatap kedua cewek itu.

... Sepii...

"Ja-jangan-jangan kalian SASAGAWA KYOKO DAN KUROKAWA HANA?!" Teriak seorang cowok memecah kesepian di kelas.

"Ehehehehe iya." Jawab Kyoko. Setelah Kyoko menjawab, ada seseorang yang berbicara dibelakang mereka.

"Ayo cepat duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing." Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada sosok pria... Atau author harus bilang kakek-kakek? Yang berdiri dibelakang Kyoko dan Hana.

"NEZU-SENSEI!" Serentak orang-orang yang ada di sana teriak. Sesudah itu mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ada beberapa orang yang pusing karena mereka udah agak lupa sama tempat duduknya. Setelah menempati bangku masing-masing, Nezu berdiri dengan bangga di depan kelas.

Nezu memperhatikan mantan murid-muridnya, dari penampilan mereka Nezu nebak pasti mereka udah pada sukses. "Baik anak-anak-"

"Kami bukan anak-anak lagi,Pak!" Seorang cowok langsung teriak dengan maksud bercanda, "Iya iya, tapi kalian masih anak-anak di mata bapak." Beberapa ketawa dan menyorakinya saat mendengar itu.

"Pasti kalian masih ingat dengan aku kan? Nezu Dohachiro, wali kelas kalian yang paling top. Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun ya, lihat kalian. Sekarang sudah beda-beda, pasti kalian sekarang sudah sukses karena ajaran bapak." Sekali lagi beberapa tertawa dan bersorak. "Karena sudah lama... Bapak mau absen dulu ya."

"A-" Baru aja Nezu mau bicara, terdengar suara helikopter dari atas sekolah.

"Woyy! Suara heli nih!"

"Siapa yang pake heli ke sini?! Pasti orangnya kaya banget tuh!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang belum dateng ke sini?" Kata seorang cewek di tengah-tengah keributan kelas yang sekarang kayak pasar.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! Sama Dame-Tsuna nih!" Seseorang menjawab.

"Dame-Tsuna? Siapa tuh?" Tanya seseorang.

"Ihhh itu loh yang suka lari-lari di jalan cuma pake boxernya doang, dia juga pernah ngalahin si Mochida pas pertandingan kendo!"

"Ohhh." Semua orang serempak bilang. Suara helikopter sekarang sudah tidak terdengar lagi, yang sekarang terdengar adalah beberapa orang berteriak di koridor.

"Gara-gara kamu, sekarang kita jadi telat!"

"Ahahahaha, sorry sorry. Aku lupa ngasih makan Kojiro sama Jiro nih."

"Herbivore... Cepat diam atau aku kamikorosu!"

"Hayato cepat simpan dinamit mu itu, dan Kyoya, tolong jangan 'kamikorosu' siapapun dulu. Kamu gak mau sekolahmu jadi rusak 'kan?"

Semua bulu kuduk orang-orang di ruangan itu berdiri saat mendengar nama sang mantan ketua kedisiplinan Namimori, semua kecuali Kyoko dan Hana yang tenang-tenang saja.

Pintu bergeser dengan keras, yang sangat membuat terkejut adalah yang membuka pintu adalah Hibari! Bayangkan saja, Hibari yang penuh dengan harga diri itu mau membukakan pintu untuk seseorang.

Hibari memakai jas hitam, lengkap dengan sepatu, dasi, dan celana hitam. Kemeja dalamannya berwarna ungu.

"Pasti orangnya kuat nih... Bisa menaklukan Hibari..." Pikir seorang murid yang sangat terkejut.

Yang pertama masuk adalah seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam pendek, menyambut dengan penuh senyuman. Di dagunya terdapat sebuah luka gores. Dia memakai jas warna hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, dasi hitam, pokoknya serba hitam deh! Kecuali kemeja dalamannya berwarna biru, dia membawa sebuah katana yang sedang di bungkus oleh kain di punggungnya.

"Yo! Semuanya! Lama gak ketemu!"

Selanjutnya yang masuk adalah pria tampan berambut silver pendek. Pakaiannya sama dengan kedua orang tadi, hanya saja kemejanya warna merah.

"Che."

Yang terakhir adalah sosok cowok yang membuat semua cewek di kelas berteriak, kecuali Kyoko dan Hana…Lagi. Pria itu berambut rancung cokelat, matanya sama dengan warna rambutnya. Kulit putih bersih seperti perempuan, muka yang serius nan tampan.

Bajunya sama seperti yang lain hanya saja warnanya putih bersih, lagi-lagi hanya warna kemeja yang membedakannya, kali ini adalah warna orange.

"Pagi semuanya!"

Semua orang di kelas langsung menyadari 2 orang yang masuk pertama itu Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato. Tapi... Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa sosok pria tampan berambut cokelat itu.

"Kamu siapa?" Kata Nezu sambil menunjuk ke arah Tsuna, "Aku? Masa lupa sih?" Kata Tsuna dengan nada yang sedih sambil menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena gak tau aku nanya, kalo tau aku gak akan nanya! Sekarang cepet jawab!" Nezu mengeraskan suaranya - sumpah deh, kalo ada toa mesjid, pasti Nezu udah pakai 'tu alat.

"Ini aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lebih biasa dipanggil, si Dame-Tsuna."

Krikk

Krikk

Krikk

"EEHHHHHHH?!" Teriak mereka sangat keras, sampai-sampai Tsuna dan Guardiannya harus tutup telinga. "Gila, telingakuu..." Kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Kalian bertiga cepet masuk!" Kata Nezu memotong suara teriakan para mantan murid yang masih berteriak. Hebat ya mereka... teriakan bisa sepanjang itu.

Sebelum masuk, Tsuna berbalik dan menatap Hibari. "Mau ikut?"

"Hn, gak tertarik. Aku mau patroli sekitar sekolah aja." Dengan itu Hibari berbalik dan mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor. Lalu Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera langsung duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Ok, karena semua sudah hadir. Bapak absen lagi ya, kali ini setiap nama yang dipanggil berdiri dan sebutin pekerjaannya. Jangan bohong ya!" Yang lain pun hanya menjawab, "Coba kita liat, sebenarnya si Dame-Tsuna itu kerjaannya apa." Kata Nezu dalam hati.

"Amane Kisa!"

"Ya! Etto... Sekarang aku kerja jadi manager di perusahaan pakaian, jadi yang butuh pakaian ke aku ya!"

"Ok, selanjutnya. Amano Lisa!"

"Aku! Sekarang aku jadi desaigner baju, di perusahaan di Italia. Oh ya, aku ini masih single loh. Yang mau pasangan telepon aku ya! Hehehehe."

Absen terus berlanjut, dan akhirnya tiba saatnya giliran Tsuna dkk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Ciao semuannya! Aku kerja sebagai boss ke 10 di perusahaan di Italia, aku sekarang tinggal di sana bersama para Guardianku."

"Ah, palingan juga perusahaan kecil."

"Iya, palingan juga perusahaan di pinggir jalan." Beberapa orang mulai menggosipkan Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato!" Beberapa orang cewek di kelas berteriak saat Gokudera berdiri.

"Aku bekerja sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime di Italia, dan aku tinggal di sana bersamanya." Gokudera menjawabnya dengan singkat, semua orang yang sudah lama gak ketemu Gokudera kebingungan. Mereka semua heran kenapa sikapnya bisa se-kalem ini.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Lagi-lagi beberapa orang cewek si kelas berteriak.

"Yo! Aku bekerja sebagai tangan kirinya Tsuna, soalnya posisi tangan kanannya sudah diambil oleh Gokudera. Aku juga tinggal bersama Tsuna dan Gokudera di Italia." Yamamoto mengatakannya dengan senyuman, membuat hati para cewek meleleh karenanya.

"Apa cuma kalian bertiga aja? Kalo gitu tadi kenapa ada Hibari?" Seorang cowok bertanya.

"Ahahaha sebenarnya Hibari juga bekerja untuk Tsuna, oh ya Sasagawa-senpai juga sekarang bekerja untuk Tsuna." Yamamoto menjawabnya.

"Sebenarnya Tsuna itu kerja apa sih? Kok bisa sampai mempekerjakan Hibari?!"

"Pasti dia kuat banget nih, sampai-sampai bisa menaklukan Hibari!"

"Memangnya dia Boss dari perusahaan apa sih?"

Orang-orang di kelas langsung mengobrol dan membicarakan mereka bertiga, semua orang terus mengobrol sampai Nezu memukul keras papan tulis yang ada di belakangnya. Membuat semua orang terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Nezu.

"Bisa aku lanjutkan mengabsennya?" Kata Nezu dengan nada rendah dan agak menyeramkan, semua orangpun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai mengabsen dan mendengarkan apa pekerjaan mereka, Nezu menutup bukunya.

"Sekarang ayo semuanya kita ke aula, di sana kita akan melihat koleksi-koleksi foto kalian selama di kelas ini. Tenang saja, di sana sudah disediakan makanan, jadi jangan kuatir kelaparan ya!"

"YA!" Setelah itu mereka membentuk grup sendiri dan berjalan ke sana. Sedangkan seperti biasa, Tsuna berjalan dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka berjalan paling belakang dari mereka semua.

"Juudaime, apa anda yakin mau ngasih tau tentang pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Gokudera pelan.

"Gak tau juga sih... Tergantung situasi deh kayaknya." Jawab Tsuna sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi kalo aku sih pengennya kamu kasih tau aja ke mereka, sebenarnya aku kesel karena mereka manggil kamu Dame-Tsuna terus." Kata Yamamoto dengan muka yang serius.

"Aku agak kesel mengatakannya tapi, aku sependapat sama dia." Gokudera ikut bicara, membuat Tsuna agak kebingungan. Tak sadar merekapun sudah sampai di aula. Yang lain sudah duduk di kursi dan melihat foto yang terpancar di dinding aula memakai sebuah projector, di aula sudah gelap hanya ada cahaya dari alat projectornya.

Tsuna dkk lalu mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, Tsuna duduk di tengah. Mereka bertiga melihat foto-foto yang terpancar di dinding. Ada foto saat klub baseball menang sebuah turnamen dan Yamamoto sedang di lempar-lempar ke atas oleh teman-temannya. Foto Hibari dan para anggota komite kedisiplinan Namimori sedang berpatroli di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah selesai, lampu di aula-pun kembali menyala. Dan di atas panggung **(Di sekolah di jepang, kalau di aula, selalu ada kayak panggung gitu. Terletak di paling depan, biasanya itu sering digunakan untuk acara-acara.) **ada seorang pria sedang berdiri di sana. Memakai baju tuxedo hitam, hanya saja kemeja dalamannya bewarna putih, jasnya tidak di kancingkan, dan dia juga tidak memakai dasinya.

Seluruh orang langsung mengenal siapa pria itu, walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu.

"MOCHIDA!"

"Eh? Mochida? Kenapa dia ada si sini? Bukannya dia bukan dari angkatan kita ya?" Kata Tsuna. Yup, memang benar, Mochida itu bukan dari angkatan Tsuna dkk. Apakah anda ingat para reader sekalian, waktu di anime 'n manganya, Tsuna memanggil Mochida dengan sebutan "Senpai", berarti waktu Tsuna kelas 1, Mochida kelas 2 kan?

"Aku senang kalian masih ingat aku, para adik kelasku~ Si Mochida Kensuke yang hebat ini!" Kata Mochida dengan tingkat ke-PD annya yang tinggi.

"Oi, Mochida. Kamu kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Nezu sambil berjalan mendekati Mochida.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke sini, Nezu-sensei? Aku kan hanya ingin melihat adik kelasku yang sudah sukses-sukses ". Nezu tidak menjawabnya.

"Mari semuanya! Kita makan!" Kata Mochida sambil menunjuk ke deretan meja makanan di sebelah kanannya. Tak lama kemudian semua orang mengambil makanan dan minuman dari sana. Walaupun begitu, Tsuna hanya mengambil minuman sedangkan ke 2 guardiannya tidak mengambil apapun.

"Jadi... Juudaime. Kapan anda akan kasih tahu ke mereka semua kalau anda itu boss ke 10 Vongola?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Entahlah." Jawab Tsuna, lalu dia meminum sedikit minuman yang ada di gelas yang dia pegang. Minuman dingin itu cukup membantu tenggorokan Tsuna yang kering.

"Wah wah wah, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna berhenti meminum dan melihat kearahnya, begitu juga Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang langsung melirik ke arah suara itu.

"Mochida."

Mochida lalu berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga, "Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Gokudera kesal. "Cuma penasaran si Dame-Tsuna kerja apa." Jawabnya.

"Pekerjaanku? Itu bukan urusanmu kan?" Tsuna lalu kembali meminum minumannya. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kamu pake baju itu, jangan-jangan kamu hanya menyewanya ya?"

"Ha! Nyewa? Aku punya ini banyak banget, sampai-sampai hampir gak muat di lemari!" Batin Tsuna.

"Kau ini... Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Juudaime." Kata Gokudera marah, dia tidak mengeluarkan bom atau semacamnya, tapi cukup dari suaranya saja sudah bisa membuat seseorang ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Hayato. Memangnya kau ini kerja apa, Mochida?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada yang rendah.

"Aku ini kerja sebagai manager di Vongola Corp.!" Jawabnya dengan bangga. Beberapa orang dia aula mulai membicarakannya. 'Vongola', itu sebenarnya ada dua. Yang satu dikenal sebagai perusahaan yang sangat besar dan sukses, mereka menangani bidang fashion, makanan, musik, elektronik dll. Yang satunya lagi adalah sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar dan terkuat di dunia.

"He~ Ternyata kamu cuma manager."

"Memangnya kamu sendiri kerja apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi yang penting pekerjaanku dan posisiku lebih tinggi daripada kamu."

"Tch, dasar sombong! Kamu bohong ya?!"

"Aku gak bohong kok, dari pada itu memangnya kamu sudah berapa lama kerja di situ?"

"Sudah sekitar 2 bulan." Jawab Mochida dengan suara kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu tanya kepada rekan kerjamu yang sudah lama kerja di Vongola? Mereka pasti tahu siapa aku."

"Tch baik, aku akan panggil ketua CEDEF untuk datang ke sini. Aku sudah lumayan dekat dengannya." Mochida mengambil HP-nya dari dalam saku celana dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

Tsuna menyeringai besar, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Di sudut ruangan aula, Hibari menyandar ke tembok dengan seringaian yang hampir menyamai Tsuna. Hibari berpikir Tsuna itu memang punya sisi carnivore dalam dirinya.

Benar-benar reunian yang terbaik.

**To Be Continued... Maybe...**

**A/N : Ok... Tadi itu panjang banget... Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis sampai sekarang. **

**This is an experiment fanfic, jadi... Aku gak tahu apakah aku harus meneruskan ini atau nggak**

**Maka dari itu para reader sekalian, aku minta review, favs dan follow-nya :) Aku seneng kalau kalian mau aku ngelanjutin fanfic ini.**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Looks like I'm the first who makes Indonesian reunion fic, XD yayy!**

**Arigatou gonzaimasu~ for the review, fave and follow! :* **

**Thanks to you guys there's now is a pool of tears in my room, and received a "WTF" look from my parents (T^T)**

**Oh ya, untuk hint 6927 itu hanya fanservice belaka :)**

**Akan ada banyak fanservice yaoi dan straight pair di chapter yang akan datang, tapi kayaknya bakalan banyak yaoi deh, mwahahaha-*gomen, Author seorang fujoshi XD**

**People Can Change In 10 Years**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Miharu Midorikawa**

**Beta'ed by : Furiez**

**Author's POV **

_Benar-benar reunian yang terbaik._

Setelah Mochida mengabarkan ketua CEDEF akan datang ke sini dalam sekitar 20 menit, teman-teman sekelas... (Sebenarnya mereka tak pantas di panggil 'teman'-nya Tsuna.., tapi tak apalah) Tsuna langsung terkejut. Yang lain sedang membenarkan penampilan mereka, dan ada juga yang sibuk mempersiapkan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan kepada ketua CEDEF itu. Moga-moga saja dia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di Vongola.

Sementara yang lain sibuk, di ujung ruangan ke-empat anggota Vongola Family sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tsuna, ketua CEDEF itu, ayahmu kan?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan nada yang ceria. Karena suasana di aula sedang agak ribut, suara Yamamoto tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Ehehehe, iya." Jawab Tsuna dengan senyuman kecil, serempak ke-tiga Guardian Tsuna yang melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu merasa hatinya telah luluh karena senyuman itu. Walaupun dalam 10 tahun ini Tsuna menjadi lebih serius, tapi masih ada sisi lucu dan kekanak-kanakan dalam dirinya. Bayangkan saja sosok Tsuna 10 tahun kemudian itu, sosok Giotto yang rambutnya cokelat, ok?

"Aku gak sabar lihat melihat raut muka si Mochida saat mengetahui bahwa ketua CEDEF itu adalah ayahmu, Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera bersemangat, Tsuna hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hibari hanya menanggapinya dengan "Hn." sambil menutup matanya.

Saat Tsuna sedang berbincang dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, HP Tsuna bergetar dan Tsuna-pun langsung mengambil HP-nya dari saku celana. Tsuna membuka layar HP touchscreen-nya dengan memasukkan password, ternyata dia dapat SMS dari Lambo.

[Tsuna-nii, lihat Mukuro dan Chrome gak? Mukuro tiba-tiba hilang, padahal dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan, para maid di kantor sih pada bilang Mukuro ngilang habis ngajak Chrome ikut sama dia. Aku udah capek nyari mereka kesana kemari :(] Tsuna tersnyum saat melihat kata-kata "Tsuna-nii". Lambo tidak pernah memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan itu di depan umum, hanya di dalam SMS atau kadang-kadang pada saat Lambo sedang sedih.

[Gak tau tuh Lambo, aku kan lagi reunian di SMP Namimori. Memangnya kamu sudah nyari kemana?] Tsuna membalasnya dengan cepat. "Ada apa Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera penasaran melihat Juudaime tersayangnya senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ada SMS dari Lambo, katanya Mukuro sama Chrome ngilang dari kantor."

HP Tsuna bergetar lagi, Tsuna langsung melihat SMS yang masuk, [Udah nyari-nyari keliling kantor gak ada, sekarang aku lagi di jalan mau ke sana. Mungkin mereka ada di sana, soalnya Mukuro terus bicarain soal reunian.]

"Eh?" Tsuna terheran-heran dan merasa tau soal Mukuro dan Chrome pergi kemana... Jangan-jangan...

*CUP~*

Tsuna sangat terkejut karena merasakan seseorang mencium pipi kanannya, Gokudera sudah berubah menjadi batu, Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasa dan Hibari... mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat dahsyat, sampai-sampai orang lain yang berada di aula merasa sesak.

Tsuna melirik ke arah kanan dan melihat sosok yang sudah sangat familiar olehnya. Rambut ungu panjang sepunggung dan mata violet. Mata kanannya memakai eyepatch hitam bermotif tengkorak putih. Untuk bajunya dia memakai blazer hitam, kemeja ungu, rok hitam dan boots hitam panjang.

"Bossu."

"Chrome..." Tsuna tersenyum saat melihat sosok seseorang yang menciumnya itu, "Jangan mengagetkan-ku dong~ Aku kira siapa."

"Maaf, Bossu..." Wajah Chrome menjadi agak sedih. Tsuna mengela nafas ,dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Chrome, "Gak apa-apa kok." Kata Tsuna dengan senyuman. Chrome ikut-ikutan tersenyum sambil menatap Boss-nya yang baik ini. Kalau tidak ada Tsuna, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan organ aslinya ini.

"Kalau kamu di sini.., berarti dia juga..." Hyper Instuition Tsuna tidak mau diam, mengatakan kepada Tsuna untuk hati-hati... Dan ternyata benar...

"Kufufufufu~" Suara tertawa yang khas terdengar oleh Tsuna dkk. Untungnya karena suasana di aula sedang berisik, orang lain tidak mendengar suara tertawa dari Mukuro. Kalau orang lain ada yang dengar... Pasti akan langsung berpikir "Aneh."

Kabut datang menyelubungi Tsuna, Chrome sudah berjalan menjauhi Tsuna. Perasaan Tsuna sudah tidak enak, dari dalam kabut itu, ada bayangan yang lama-lama membentuk sebuah pucuk nanas. Melihat bayangan itu, Tsuna, Gokudera , dan Yamamoto serasa ingin tertawa. Kekuatan siluet memang hebat...

Akhirnya kabut itu menghilang dan menampilkan Mukuro yang sedang ber-kufufu ria...

...

...

...

Setelah beberapa saat yang... 'awkward' antara Mukuro dan Tsuna dkk, akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Mukuro... Kamu ngapain ada di sini?"

"Kufufufu~ Memangnya aku gak boleh nemenin Tuna-ku tersayang?

"Boleh-boleh aja sih... Tapi..."

"Fufu?"

"Pekerjaan kamu udah selesai belum?" Mukuro pun berubah menjadi batu. "Kubilang juga apa, Mukuro-sama. Sebaiknya selesain dulu pekerjaanmu, jadinya begini deh." Chrome berkata dengan nada yang sangat datar yang gak kalah dengan Fran dari Varia.

"Kalo gitu siap-siap kamu dihukum ntar pas kita pulang ke Italy." Aura hitam dan pekat menyelubungi Tsuna. Aura ini mungkin sepadan atau mungkin lebih parah dari Reborn dan Hibari.

"NUOOOOO!" Batin Mukuro berteriak dengan histeris.

"Untung pekerjaan udah selesai." pikir keempat Guardian Tsuna bersamaan. Mukuro langsung diem di pojokan, kayak anak anjing yang dibuang sama pemiliknya di jalanan. Untuk sesaat... SESAAT... Tsuna dkk merasa kasihan kepada Mukuro... Untuk sekarang, Author cuma bisa bilang, "Good luck Mukuro! Jangan mati ya?"

"OI! Author sialan! Bantuin gue dong!" rengek Mukuro dengan air mata buaya.

"Ogah ah~ (=3=)~"

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Mist Guardiannya yang kekanak-kanakan ini. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi Mukuro kayak bicara sama... Uhh yang namanya Author atau apalah itu... Yahh dia lagi depresi sih... Jadi mungkin itu wajar ya?" Kata Tsuna dengan muka oh-so-innocent nya.

"Woi Author sableng! Ini gara-gara lo gue jadi di anggap kayak orang gila sama Tuna!" Kata sepucuk nanas marah sama Author.

"Udah lah diem lo nanas!"

"Siapa yang elo bilang nanas?!"

"Sekali nanas tetep NANAS! Coba tanya deh ke para reader fic ini! Pasti pada bilang rambut lo tuh mirip banget sama nanas!" Ya kan para reader ku sekalian?"

"Kufufufu~ Ngajak perang ya?" Mukuro lalu mengeluarkan trident-nya yang sepertinya. Sudah di asah dan sekarang kelihatan sangat tajam dan kinclong.

"Ayo maju nanas~" Author ngeluarin sebuah 'dominator' yang minjem dari fandom tetangga, dia kan kriminal jadi pasti pengaruh buat dia.

*Ok, sementara Mukuro dan 'Author' sedang perang, kita lihat keadaan yang lain. Yaitu, Tsuna dkk yang sedang melihat Mukuro ber 'sweatdrop' melihat tingkah lakunya , dan Tsuna mulai berpikir bahwa Mist Guardian-nya itu sudah gila*

"SEBENTAR LAGI KETUA CEDEF AKAN DATANG KE SINI! JADI SEMUANYA HARUS SIAP-SIAP MENYAMBUT KEDATANGANNYA!" Teriak Mochida dengan menggunakan michrophone a.k.a mic. "TELINGAAA GUEEE!" Batin Tsuna berteriak lagi gara-gara suara yang SUANGAT kencang, "Kayanya gue harus ke dokter deh udah ini..." Kata Tsuna dalam hati, saking marahnya dia sampai tidak sadar kalau dia memakai bahasa gaul.

"Semoga aja dia nggak langsung meluk-meluk aku kalau dia datang..."

*BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN~*

Mochida tiba-tiba keluar dari aula dan pergi entah kemana. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dan membuka pintu aula dengan keras. Dan... Di sana dia berdiri di samping sang ketua CEDEF, yaitu adalah...

"Tou-san..." Kata Tsuna dengan suara kecil saat melihat Ayahnya datang dengan Mochida. Ada perasaan senang dan ada juga perasaan tidak enak di dalam diri Tsuna.

Sekilas semua orang di aula langsung memandang ke pintu aula dan melihat Mochida berdiri di samping seseorang. Semua Guardian Tsuna pun langsung menatap ke arah pintu, termasuk Mukuro yang muncul tiba-tiba dan sepertinya dia sudah selesai perang dengan sang Author. Kelihatannya Mukuro... Kalah. Soalnya sekarang dia udah luka-luka.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, dan Hibari menatap heran kepada Mukuro, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa luka-luka gitu. Maklum, pertarungan antara Author dan Mukuro dilakukan di dimensi yang berbeda, jadi Tsuna dkk gak bisa lihat.

Tsuna melirik Hibari dengan pandangan curiga, soalnya yang bisa ngebuat Mukuro luka-luka gini itu cuma Hibari sama Tsuna yang lagi marah. "Kyoya... Kamu apain Mukuro?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia, omnivore."

"Oi, jangan bohong ke Juudaime." Kali ini Gokudera yang bicara.

"Udah aku bilang aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia, herbivore." Ok, aura hitam mulai muncul di sekitarnya, suaranya juga sekarang sudah jadi sangat seram.

"Ahahaha Kyo-"

"Udah gue bilang berapa kali masih gak ngerti juga? Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain si nanas ntu!" Kata Hibari memutuskan kata-kata Yamamoto. Tsuna dkk kaget karena pergantian bahasa yang Hibari pake. Sementara Tsuna dan Guardian-nya diem bersama di pojok aula, ketua CEDEF a.k.a Iemitsu a.k.a ayahnya Tsuna sudah masuk ke aula dan diserbu oleh orang-orang di aula.

Dan Mochida terlihat menyeringai dengan rasa bangga karena dia bisa deket dengan ketua CEDEF, sementara yang lain sedang ngobrol dengan Iemitsu, berharap mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di Vongola. Iemitsu hanya tertawa dan menolak permintaan-permintaan mereka yang mau kerja di Vongola, soalnya dia harus minta izin dulu ke Tsuna kalau mau me-rekrut orang baru ke Vongola, maupun itu Vongola Corp. atau Vongola Family. Kan Tsuna boss dari Vongola~

Sesekali Iemitsu melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari anaknya itu. Harusnya dia gampang mendapatkan anaknya, berhubung rambut Tsuna kan rancung, jadi gampang dibedain sama yang lain. "Iemitsu-san, ada apa?" Tanya Mochida kepada boss-nya itu.

"Ah... Cuma cari seseorang..." Dengan itu dia kembali melirik kesana-kemari, dan akhirnya dia menemukan anaknya dengan para Guardian-nya sedang berada di pojok aula.

"Tsuuuu-chaaaannnn~!" Teriak Iemitsu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Geh..." Tsuna langsung 'sweatdrop' melihat kelakuan ayahnya itu. Tsuna mau tidak mau membalikkan badannya kearah Iemitsu, baru saja Tsuna membalikkan badannya, Iemitsu sudah berlari kearah Tsuna dan memeluknya dengan erat. Para Guardian Tsuna melihat Iemitsu dengan pandangan iri.

"Aku juga pengen meluk Tsuna/Juudaime/Bossu/Tsu-chan/Omnivore." Batin mereka berkata dengan serempak.

"Tsu-chan~ Aku kangen~" Kata Iemitsu sambil terus memeluk Tsuna. "To-tou-san! Se-sesak... Gak... Bi-bisa nafas..." Rengek Tsuna ke ayahnya itu sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Iemitsu.

"Tou-san...? Jangan-jangan... Tsuna... Kamu ini..." Kata Mochida sambil menujuk ke arah Iemitsu dan Tsuna dengan jari agak gemeteran.

"E-eh...A-apa...?" Akhirnya Tsuna berhasil melepaskan pelukan ayahnya yang sangat keras itu, alhasil Iemitsu mendapatkan 'death glare' dari ke-lima Guardian Tsuna. Iemitsu hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang-panjang, akhirnya Tsuna berbicara.

"Apa hubungan kamu sama Iemitsu-san?" Tanya Mochida sekali lagi.

"Anak sama ayah." Tsuna menjawabnya dengan singat, padat dan jelas.

Krikk

Krikk

Krikk

Woi! Siapa sih yang melihara jangkrik di sini?!

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Tsuna menutup telinganya lagi, "Yep, aku harus ke dokter telinga sesudah ini..."

"E-eh... Mochida, nama keluarga Iemitsu-san itu apa?" Orang #1 bertanya.

"Hum... Kalo gak salah...," Muka Mochida pun langsung pucat, "Sawada..."

"KALO DIPIKIR PAKE LOGIKA SIH PASTI GUE NYADAR KALO SI DAME-TSUNA ITU PUNYA HUBUNGAN SAMA IEMITSU-SAN! NAMA KELUARGANYA JUGA SAMA!" Batin Mochida berteriak histeris.

"Kalo ayah Tsuna itu ketua CEDEF berarti..." Orang #2 berkata.

"OTOMATIS POSISI GUE/MOCHIDA ITU LEBIH RENDAH DARI DAME-TSUNA!" Batin Mochida dan orang-orang di aula (kecuali orang-orang yang tau posisi Tsuna) berteriak panik.

Tsuna lalu berjalan menuju Mochida dengan santai, dan pastinya dengan menyeringai ria. "Sudah kubilang kan? Posisi ku lebih tinggi dari pada kamu." Kata Tsuna tepat langsung ke telinga Mochida.

Muka Mochida menjadi lebih pucat.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Maaf lama update-nya minna-san~ Silahkan salahkan sekolah dan tugas-tugasnya (=A=)**

**Ada yang bisa nebak nggak alat yang bernama 'dominator' yang Author pinjem dari fandom lain itu dari fandom mana? XD hayooo, siapa yang bisa nebak~?**

**Ok, smoga kalian suka chapter ini. YANG MAU LIAT TSUNA DI 'BOSS MODE' NYA AYO REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW YA? ;)**

**Grazie! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the review, follow and fave guys! Oh ya, aku punya PERTANYAAN yang WAJIB kalian jawab, ok? Ini dia pertanyaannya:**

**-Bagi kalian yang hanya mem-fave fic ini dan gak mem-follow, aku heran kenapa kalian bisa tau kalau aku nge update fic ini... Apa kalian nge cek profil aku sering-sering? Atau ada cara kalian sendiri? Pertanyaan ini juga berlaku bagi yang tidak punya akun di FFnet. Tolong jawab ya minna san~ soalnya author penasaran banget... (T.T)**

**Special thanks for my lovely guest reviewer who still supporting me: NuruHime-chan19 and Wookie. Thanks :)**

**Lala Nur Aprilia (gomen kalo salah) : Ch ini lebih panjang dari ch sebelumnya kan? :)**

**People Can Change In 10 Years**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Miharu Midorikawa**

**Beta'ed by : Furiez**

_Tsuna lalu berjalan menuju Mochida dengan santai, dan pastinya dengan menyeringai ria. "Sudah kubilang kan? Posisi ku lebih tinggi dari pada kamu." Kata Tsuna tepat langsung ke telinga Mochida._

_Muka Mochida menjadi lebih pucat._

Jiwa Mochida serasa sudah siap keluar kapan pun dari tubuhnya saat itu dan masih memproses apa yang sudah terjadi tadi antara dia dan Tsuna.

"Po-posisi lebih tinggi dariku? Memang sih kalian ini anak dan ayah, tapi itu kan hanya secara teknis. Kalau soal pekerjaan, posisiku lebih tinggi darimu? memangnya kamu kerja apa sih?" Tanya Mochida kapada Tsuna. Tch.. tch , kalau saja Mochida dengar perkataan Tsuna pada saat masa perkenalan di kelas tadi, mungkin sekarang dia sudah agak tau dan mengerti tentang pekerjaan Tsuna.

"Karena ada beberapa alasan... Aku gak bisa bilang." Jawab Tsuna dengan nada datar.

"Lagi-lagi itu, ternyata kamu cuma bohong ya, Dame-Tsuna." Mochida agak mengeraskan dan menekan suaranya di kata-kata "Dame-Tsuna". Seketika Iemitsu dan para Guardian Tsuna menengok ke arah Mochida, Iemitsu diam-diam menghela nafas karena bisa terbebas dari 'death glare' nya para Guardian Tsuna yang posesif itu.

"Anakku gak DAME." Iemitsu berkata dengan suara penuh ancaman kepada Mochida.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil Juudaime dengan sebutan itu, kepalamu akan aku bom."

"Sepertinya kau mau jadi makanan anjingku ya?"

"Kufufufu~ Berani-beraninya kau menjelek-jelekkan Tsunayoshi-ku."

"Bossu itu orangnya hebat."

Hibari hanya terdiam tapi dia mengeluarkan aura hitam terbaiknya, Mochida mulai ketakutan karena perubahan sikap mereka hanya karena dia memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan 'Dame'.

[Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~

Daigaku shounaku~ Nami ga ii~]

Suara seorang burung yang menyanyi Namimori anthem ini memecahkan suasana yang sangat sesak diantara Mochida, Iemitsu, dan para Guardian Tsuna. Hibari mengambil sebuah HP touchscreen yang warna casing-nya itu berwarna ungu. "Ternyata nyanyian itu ringtone-nya Hibari..." Batin orang-orang di aula. Hibari memicingkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan HP itu ke telinganya.

Mochida menghela nafas panjang karena terbebas dari 'death glare' dan aura hitam tadi.

"Omnivore." Panggil Hibari setelah selesai dengan panggilannya.

"Ada apa Kyoya?"

"Ada _gangguan._" Ucap Hibari dengan nada serius, Tsuna dan para Guardiannya yang lain mengerti betul dengan apa yang dimaksud 'gangguan' oleh Hibari. "Siapa?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada yang serius, matanya pun sekarang menjadi lebih serius. Seolah-olah seperti orang yang berbeda, beda dengan Tsuna yang dulunya itu ceroboh, dan selalu mempunyai muka polos yang bisa membuat orang 'nosebleed' sampe pingsan...

"Gospella Family." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Go-Gospella Family? A-apa itu?" Tanya Mochida dengan bingung, ternyata dia mendengar percakapan antara Hibari dan Tsuna.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Tsuna dengan tegas, Mochida langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sebanyak apa dan mengarah kemana mereka?"

"Cukup banyak. Sepertinya mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa grup, datang dari seluruh sisi, tapi yang paling banyak dari arah barat. Tujuan utamanya mungkin adalah aula ini."

Tsuna mengangguk setelah mendengarkan informasi dari Cloud Guardiannya itu, Tsuna berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberikan perintah kepada Iemitsu dan Guardiannya.

"Tou-san, Takeshi. Kalian coba ke arah selatan aula ini. Mukuro, Chrome. Kalian ke timur. Kyoya, kamu ke barat. Hayato, kamu ke utara." Iemitsu dan Yamamoto mengangguk lalu keluar dari aula, Mukuro dan Chrome menghilang bersama kabut. Kyoya menyeringai kecil atas perintah Tsuna sebelum akhirnya keluar dari aula. Sedangkan Gokudera...

Gokudera berjalan mendekat ke Tsuna, dia lalu memegang tangan kanan Tsuna dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hati-hati ya Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera dengan suara yang tegas namun terdengar kecemasan darinya. Mata hijau emerald-nya itu menatap dengan khawatir ke mata cokelat hazelnut-nya Tsuna. Karena Gokudera takut kehilangan orang yang sangat beharga baginya itu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.

Kehilangan ibunya saja sudah cukup.

Kali ini ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tsuna. Boss sekaligus teman yang memberikannya arti untuk terus hidup, Tsuna menerima Gokudera apa adanya.

"Ya..." Tsuna tersenyum kepada Gokudera. Gokudera memberikan Tsuna senyuman yang hanya diperlihatkan ke Tsuna seorang. Lalu dia keluar untuk membereskan pengganggu itu, "Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Juudaime!" Batin Gokudera bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna tersenyum melihat para Guardiannya itu, sedangkan... orang-orang yang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi-termasuk Mochida- hanya bisa menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan 'What The Hell' dan 'What The Fuck' dan muncul pertanyaan di benak mereka,

'APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!'

Tak lama kemudian Tsuna dan orang lain yang berada di aula itu bisa mendengar suara pistol, pedang yang saling bersayatan, suara tertawa yang aneh (baca: Kufufufu~), suara tonfa disusul suara orang-orang yang jatuh kesakitan, dan suara bom yang meledak-cukup untuk menggetarkan tanah.

Beberapa anak cewek teriak ketakutan, Hana dan Kyoko mengelus-ngelus punggung mereka dengan maksud menenangkan. Sekarang Tsuna yang tadinya hanya santai-santai saja sekarang terlihat agak panik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." Panggil Mochida, tapi Tsuna tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Oi!" Tsuna masih tidak merespon.

"DAMEE-TSUNAAAA!" Teriak Mochida dengan keras ke dekat telinga Tsuna. Tsuna langsung terkejut dan mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"Apaan sih lu Mochida?! Kalo telinga gue rusak emang lo mau tanggung jawab HAH?!" Teriak Tsuna ke telinga Mochida sebagai balasannya. Sekarang giliran Mochida yang terkejut dan mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"SALAH SENDIRI! GUE UDAH PANGGIL TERUS-TERUS GAK DI WARO SAMA LU!" Teriak Mochida.

"GAK USAH TERIAK KE TELINGA GUE JUGA KALI!"

"TERUA GUE HARUS GIMANA DONG?!"

"COBA PUKUL-PUKUL PUNDAK GUE NAPA?!"

"Oh.., jadi gue harus mukul kayak GINI YA?!" Mochida memukul-mukul pundak Tsuna dengan keras, Tsuna memicingkan matanya karena kesakitan.

"MUKULNYA GAK USAH GITU JUGA KALI! LU ITU BODO YA?!"

"GUE ITU NGGAK BODO!"

"IYA!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYAAAAA/NGAAAAK-"

"WOI!" Suara gertakan seorang wanita membungkam sesi teriak-teriakan antara Mochida dan Tsuna. (Bukan suara Author loh... Cyuss (OwO) ). Reborn pasti akan membunuh Tsuna kalau tau tentang ini, karena kelakuannya yang ke kanak-kanakan.

Seluruh orang di aula itu langsung melirik ke seorang cewek berambut panjang cokelat sepunggung dan mata cokelat hazelnut yang besar. Kalau di perhatikan baik-baik, cewek itu seperti Tsuna, hanya saja Tsuna versi cewek!

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Miharu, Midorikawa Miharu." Jawabnya dengan jelas.

"Kok aku nggak liat kamu pas di kelas sih?" Tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Aku datangnya telat, aku ke sini pas kalian lagi liat-liat foto di aula." Semua orang di aula termasuk Tsuna ber-"Ohhh...".

"Dari pada itu, Tsuna. Ada orang berpakaian hitam masuk ke aula." Katanya dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu aula. Tsuna terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya, dan dia melihat seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam masuk ke aula.

"Cepat beri tahu aku di mana Vogola Decimo!" Pria itu berkata sambil menodongkan pistol tipe shot gun-nya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Orang-orang- terutama para cewek -berteriak ketakutan. "Tenang... Lawannya hanya seorang..." Tsuna menenangkan dirirnya.

"Vongola...Decimo...? Rasanya aku pernah dengar... Tapi... Di mana ya?" Gumam Mochida.

Pria itu mulai menembak ke segala arah, seperti orang gila. Tsuna berhasil menghindari peluru-peluru itu, tapi...

"Akh!"

Tsuna melihat ke asal suara itu. Ternyata lengan kanan Miharu tertembak, dia menahan sakit sambil memegang lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Tsuna mulai marah... "Beraninya kau menyakiti temanku..." Geram Tsuna kepada pria itu. Pria itu mulai ketakutan dan berjalan mundur.

"Ma-mana Vongola Decimo?!" Pria itu tetap keras kepala mencari-cari sang Vongola Decimo, sepertinya sih dia anak baru di Gospella Family -atau lebih parahnya lagi dia baru di dunia mafia. Masa muka Vongola Decimo aja gak tau? Itu loh yang muka nya itu SUPER BABYFACE BANGET!

"Tch." Tsuna mengambil pistol yang ber-tipe sama dengan Reborn, yaitu: CZ75 1st buatan Republik Ceko warna hitam dari kantung jas dalamnya. Tsuna berlari dengan cepat menuju pria itu, sebelum pria itu bisa bergerak, Tsuna sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan?!" Tsuna menodongkan pistolnya ke leher pria itu dan berkata, "Aku ini Vongola Decimo." Ucap Tsuna pelan ke telinga pria itu. Lalu dia menembak tangan dan kaki pria itu. Pria itu langsung menjerit lesakitan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari aula sambil menyeret kakinya yang ditembak oleh Tsuna tadi. Tsuna pun mengehela nafas, "Ternyata hasil latihan Reborn selama 10 tahun ini membuahkan hasil." Batin Tsuna berkata.

Di belakang Tsuna, orang-orang yang melihat itu merinding melihat tingkah laku Tsuna yang seperti itu. Mochida yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam mematung melihat Tsuna yang memegang pistol, "Dame-Tsuna... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama 10 tahun ini?"

Tsuna kemudian menyadari sesuatu, dia langsung berlari menuju temannya yang tertembak di lengan tadi. Kyoko dan Hana ada di sampingnya, dia sekarang sedang duduk menyandar ke tembok sambil terus memegang lengannya. Tsuna berlutut dan menyimpan pistolnya di sampingnya, "Bagian mana yang tertembak?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Di-di lengan kanan bagian atas... Peluru nya tembus... Ja-jadi sekarang tidak ada peluru yang bersarang di lenganku..." Kata Miharu lemas, nafasnya makin lama semakin berat. Tsuna langsung mengambil segulung perban dari dalam jas-nya, dia selalu membawanya kemana-mana untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada kejadian seperti ini. Tsuna sangat bersyukur dia membawa perban ini.

Tsuna merobek lengan baju pink muda- yang sekarang berubah merah karena darah - milik Miharu itu, mengamati luka itu untuk beberapa saat. "Lukanya dalam..." Gumam Tsuna, lalu dia mulai melilitkan perban itu di area yang terkena pistol, "O-ow... Sa-sakit..." Desis Miharu saat Tsuna agak mengencangkan lilitan perbannya, akhirnya Tsuna selesai mengikat perbannya dan menatap Miharu.

"Dengan ini, pendarahannya akan berhenti.", "Tinggal minta ke Ryohei buat nutup lukanya..." Tambah Tsuna dalam hati.

"Tsuna..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih..." Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"JUUDAIME!" Panggil sang tangan kanan Decimo dari luar pintu, "Hayato!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Gokudera berlari menuju Tsuna dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyaaaa!" Beberapa cewek yang melihat adegan itu berteriak, bahkan ada yang mengabdikan momen itu dengan mengambil tahu ternyata ada juga seorang Fujoshi di reunian...

Gokudera melepas pelukkan itu dan mengamati Tsuna dengan seksama, "Apakah anda terluka, Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera cemas.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok Hayato." Jawaban itu langsung mengangkat beban di tubuh Hayato menghilang, "Tapi ada seorang temanku yang tertembak." Tsuna lalu menatap ke arah Miharu.

"Kalau begitu, nanti minta tolong saja ke si Ryohei buat disembuhkan."

"Un..." Tak lama ke kemudian semua Guardian Tsuna dan Iemitsu kembali ke aula, "Tsu-chaaan!" Teriak ayahnya Tsuna a.k.a Iemitsu yang ingin memeluk Tsuna. Tsuna menghindar dan membuat Iemitsu HAMPIR mendapatkan ciuman membahana dari sang lantai. Orang-orang dia aula yang melihat ketua CEDEF itu 'sweatdrop' karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan ditambah son complex-nya terhadap Tsuna.

"Semuanya sudah beres?" Iemitsu hanya mengangguk dengan muka serius, lalu Tsuna berjalan ke arah para Guardian-nya. Dengan cemas Tsuna berkata, "Kalian gak apa-apa?"

"Aku gak apa-apa kok Tsuna!" Jawab Yamamoto dengan santai.

"Kufufufu~ Aku baik-baik saja kok Tsunayoshi~"

"Aku gak apa-apa kok Bossu." Tsuna menyadari ada luka goresan di pipi kanan Chrome, lalu ia menyeka darah yang di pipi nya Chrome. Chrome hanya tersenyum dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"Kalau kamu Kyoya?" Tanya Tsuna karena dia tadi tidak bicara apa-apa, "Gak ada luka yang parah." Jawab Hibari. Tsuna memicingkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Hibari. Soalnya, dia bilang kan gak ada luka yang parah, berarti Hibari terluka kan?

Tsuna berjalan ke arah Hibari dan mulai mengamatinya, "O-Omnivore, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja." Tsuna melepas jas Hibari dan menyentuh bahu Hibari yang terluka dan mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celana-nya. Menekan-nekan sapu tangan itu ke bahu Hibari, sapu tangan Tsuna yang tadi berwarna orens sekarang mulai berubah menjadi warna merah. Selagi Tsuna mengobati luka Hibari, Guardian Tsuna yang lain terlihat sangat cemburu.

"Harusnya tadi aku saja yang terluka..." Batin mereka serempak berpikir.

Sementara itu~ Mochida lagi diem di ujung ruangan karena pundung - Kasihaaann~ - soalnya dari tadi dia di acuhkan terus sama semua orang.

"TSUNA-NII!/SAWADA!" Dua orang memanggil Tsuna dari arah pintu aula.

Tsuna yang sudah selesai merawat luka Hibari langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu, "Lambo! Ryohei!" Sahutnya kepada dua orang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. "T-Tsuna-nii~ A-ada banyak orang yang tergeletak di luar!" Rengek Lambo dengan raut muka ketakutan.

"Sawada! Apa ada yang terluka?!" Kata (baca: teriak) Ryohei, "A-ada! Itu di sana!" Tsuna lalu menarik Ryohei ke arah Miharu di belakang. "Anata..." Ucap Hana kepada suaminya itu, Ryohei hanya memberikan senyuman. Dia lalu membuka ikatan perban di lengan Miharu, "Hmm... Lukanya dalam... Untung saja perdarahannya sempat berhenti karena di perban." Ryohei lalu menyalakan Sun Flame-nya dari Vongola Ring.

"A...pi?" Batin Miharu bertanya.

Tak lama kemudian luka di lengan Miharu mulai sembuh dan akhirnya luka itu menutup dengan meninggalkan bekas apapun. "Terima kasih... Ryohei-san..." Ucap Miharu, Ryohei hanya mengangguk.

"T-Tsuna..." Sahut Mochida sambil berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan berhenti di sampingnya, "Hm?" Tsuna membalikkan badannya ke arah Mochida.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu apa?" Tsuna menghela nafas mendapati pertanyaan itu, "Kau ini benar-bemar keras kepala ya..."

"HE-" Tsuna menyodorkan sebuah surat bewarna putih ke depan Mochida, Mochida mengambil surat itu dari tangan Tsuna. Surat putih bersih, dengan tulisan "Vongola Party" bewarna emas di tengah-tengahnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat undangan ke pesta. Alamat dan tanggal pelaksanaannya ada di dalam, perlihatkan itu ke penjaga kalau kau ingin masuk. Datanglah ke pesta itu kalau kamu mau tahu apa pekerjaanku." Dengan itu Tsuna meninggalkan Mochida di belakang.

"REUNIAN-NYA KITA AKHIRI DI SINI! KALAU KALIAN MELIHAT BANYAK ORANG YANG TERGELETAK DI LUAR, JANGAN DIHIRAUKAN YA!" Yang lain hanya bisa terheran oleh kata-kata Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, arrivederci~" Dengan itu Tsuna keluar dari gedung aula bersama Iemitsu dan Guardiannya. Mochida melihat surat undangan yang didapat dari Tsuna dengan erat.

"Aku pasti datang ke pesta itu!"

**2A Class Reunion Namimori Middle School**

**~END~**

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah limo hitam mengkilap, Tsuna berkata. "Ne, Reborn."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum pulang, boleh aku ke dokter telinga dulu?" Reborn mengangkat alis atas pertanyaan Tsuna sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan terus melihat ke arah luar jendela limo itu. Tsuna menyeringai kecil, "Coba kita lihat reaksi Mochida di pesta nanti." Gumam Tsuna.

"Eh? Apakah anda bilang sesuatu, Juudaime?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok Hayato... Gak ada apa-apa..."

**People Can Change 10 Years**

**~End~... Or...**

**is it?**

**A/N : The end, or is it? YOU'RE the one who decided it.**

**Masa gak ada yang tau dari anime apa 'DOMINATOR' itu? ;)**

**Well then, untill next chapter everyone~! :D**

**Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the review, favs and follow! I love you guys :D**

**Oh ya, chapter 1-3 sudah aku edit lagi, kalau mau silahkan baca lagi ya. Aku me-ngedit capter itu karena fanfic ini aku submit untuk IFA – Indonesian Fanfiction Awards.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"**Kata-Kata"**

'_**pikiran'**_

**People Can Change In 10 Years**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Miharu Midorikawa**

**Beta'ed by: Furiez**

_Di dalam sebuah limo hitam mengkilap, Tsuna berkata. "Ne, Reborn."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Sebelum pulang, boleh aku ke dokter telinga dulu?" Reborn mengangkat alis atas pertanyaan Tsuna sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan terus melihat ke arah luar jendela limo itu. Tsuna menyeringai kecil, "Coba kita lihat reaksi Mochida di pesta nanti." Gumam Tsuna._

_"Eh? Apakah anda bilang sesuatu, Juudaime?" _

_"Gak ada apa-apa kok Hayato... Gak ada apa-apa..."_

**~Vongola Party~**

Lampu chandelier yang megah menggantung di atas ruang pesta, berkelap kelip terkena cahaya lampu yang lain. Musik waltz mengalun dengan indah, para tamu undangan pesta berdansa dengan lihai diiringi musik yang terus mengalun. Para pria mengenakan tuxedo yang terlihat sangat mahal, sedangkan para wanita memakai gaun sutra dengan beberapa ornamen yang berkilau.

Mochida hanya bisa melihat suasana di depannya dengan decak kagum, dengan sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang terlihat mahal tapi murah. Dia memakai baju tuxedo hitam terbaiknya.

"Lama sekali sih..." Gumamnya.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya dari pikirannya, refleks dia berpaling kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Disana berdiri Iemitsu memakai tuxedo putih dengan dasinya yang berwarna orange.

"I-Iemitsu-san?"

"Ternyata kamu datang ke pesta ini ya?"

"Iya, Da-" Mochida enggan memakai sebutan 'Dame-Tsuna' lagi, setelah kejadian di reunian itu, "Tsuna mengundangku ke sini." Jawab Mochida agak gugup karena dia baru pertama kali datang ke pesta semegah ini.

"Jangan cuma berdiri di pojokan, ayo nikmati pesta ini!" Iemitsu memukul punggung Mochida cukup keras sebelum akhirnya pergi bergabung dengan kumpulan orang-orang. Mochida mengelus-ngelus punggungnya bekas pukulan Boss-nya itu.

'_Daripada gak ada kerjaan gini, mendingan aku nanya-nanya ke orang sekitar tentang si Dame-Tsuna.'_ Mochida lalu berjalan ke arah se-gerombolan orang. Setelah sempat mondar mandir di sekitar ruang pesta, sepertinya sekarang Mochida sudah menemukan – mungkin – orang yang pas.

"Permisi." Sahut Mochida sambil menepuk pundak seorang pria tinggi.

"Ya?" Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu berbalik arah dan menatap Mochida. _'Tatto?'_, ada tattoo berwarna biru yang desain-nya mirip api terletak di bagian kanan lehernya. Entah kenapa mata Mochida terarah kepada cambuk hitam yang terletak di sabuk pria itu.

"Boleh saya tanya, apa pekerjaan anda?" Tanya Mochida gugup, _'Sial kenapa malah nanya itu sih? Harusnya langsung aja nanyain tentang si Tsuna itu!'_ Dia merengek, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Aura 'Boss' terus keluar dari diri pria itu, wajar saja Mochida jadi penasaran.

"Boss ke-10 Cavallone."

'_Wah, pantas saja aura-nya…'_

"Apa anda kenal dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi?...umm…"

"Dino, Dino Cavallone. Tsuna? Tentu saja, dia ini adikku!" Jawabnya dengan senyuman terpancar dari mukanya, hati para cewek yang ada di sekitarnya langsung luluh karena-nya.

'Sejak kapan Tsuna punya kakak yang ganteng gini…?' Mochida cengo.

"O-oh begitu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapanya Tsuna?" Tanya-nya penasaran.

"Aku teman-nya dari SMP dulu, dia mengundangku ke sini. Mochida Kensuke." Jawab Mochida. DAN, entah kenapa senyuman oh-so-charming-nya Dino sekarang berubah menjadi seringaian yang… _dark. _Mochida _sweatdrop_. "U-um.. Dino-san…?"

"Hah? Oh.. maaf. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Dino tertawa kecil, "Tsuna sudah bercerita _banyak _tentang-mu."

"Begitu… ya?"

"Iya. Saya permisi dulu, ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus saya urus." Dino membungkuk dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Mochida, sedangkan Mochida di sana hanya bisa menatap sosok Dino yang mulai menghilang di dalam gerombolan itu.

'Jadi dia ya, yang diceritakan Tsuna. Semoga saja dia gak kena serangan jantung…'

**. . . . . **

Mochida mengambil _wine _yang disediakan di meja khusus makanan, menatap cairan merah keunguan itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba ada 3 orang cewek berjalan dan mengambil segelas wine yang berada di sebelah Mochida, kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang tentang pesta ini.

"Sepertinya sekarang Vongola Decimo akan datang loh!"

"Wah?! Kalo gitu gak sia-sia kita datang ke sini ya!"

"Katanya sih ganteng banget!"

"Semoga saja aku diajak dansa sama dia!"

"Aku juga!"

Mochida mendengarkan pembicaraan para cewek itu, 'Lagi-lagi Vongola Decimo… Rasanya aku pernah dengar tapi di mana ya…?' Mochida menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol Mochida dari belakang, dia langsung berbalik arah untuk melihat siapa yang menyenggolnya itu.

"Ma-maaf…" Ucap orang itu.

"Gak apa-apa…kok…" Kata Mochida kepada seorang gadis cantik yang sekarang berada di depannya. Rambut indigo terurai sampai punggung, mata ungu dengan satu matanya ditutupi oleh eyepatch hitam bermotif tengkorak. 'Dia kan…'

"Kau… yang ada di reunian waktu itu kan?"

"Ah… kamu, Mochida kan?" Kata gadis itu.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Mochida penasaran.

"Chrome. Chrome Dokuro." Chrome memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Mochida dengan nada suara yang datar. "Chrome… oh ya, hubunganmu dengan Tsuna itu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

_JLEB!_

Satu panah menancap di diri Mochida. Kemudian Chrome melirik ke arah jam tangan silver di tangan kirinya, kemudian raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut. "Permisi dulu, aku ada urusan." Dia berlari menjauhi Mochida, keluar dari ruang pesta melalui pintu besar yang terletak di lantai dua ruangan itu.

Mochida kembali berjalan menelusuri ruang pesta yang super besar itu. Mochida sedang mengagumi ornamen-ornamen yang terdapat di sana.

"MOCHIDA!"

Refleks, orang yang bersangkutan melirik ke arah suara itu. Belum sempat dia melihat dengan jelas muka orang yang memanggilnya, pundaknya sudah dipukul dengan keras. "OW! Apaan sih?!"

"Lama gak ketemu nih!" Mochida mendapatkan sosok teman sekelasnya saat SMP, si maniak boxing dan berisiknya itu sudah melewati batas ekstrim. Yaitu, "Ryohei!?" Sahut Mochida kaget.

'_Oh ya._ _Perasaan dia datang ke reunian… ya? Walaupun datang paling akhir sih…' _

"Gimana kabarnya nih?" Tanya Ryohei kepada Mochida.

"Ba-baik-baik aja…, kamu sendiri?"

"BAIK BANGET!" Kata – teriak – Ryohei ke Mochida. Mochida menutupi telinganya dan menghela nafas, "Kamu kenapa ada di sini Ryohei?"

"Aku ke sini nemenin Sawada!" Mochida hanya memberikan 'Ohh…' sebagai respon. Mochida lalu melihat penampilan Ryohei secara menyeluruh, _'Kok setelan bajunya sama kayak Tsuna dan yang lain ya…?'_

"BAGI VONGOLA DECIMO DAN PARA GUARDIAN-NYA HARAP BERSIAP-SIAP DI RUANG UTAMA!" Suara seorang laki-laki menggema di seluruh ruang pesta dan membuat para tamu membungkam mulut. Tapi tak lama kemudian seluruh ruang pesta dipenuhi oleh para tamu yang menggosip tentang kedatangan sang Decimo.

"Oh. Aku pergi dulu ya Mochida!" Ryohei lalu keluar dari situ melewati jalan yang sama seperti Chrome, meninggalkan Mochida yang kebingungan. "Vongola Decimo… Guardian…" Gumam Mochida, "Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang…"

Mochida lalu berpikir dengan keras, samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar perkataan seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengannya.

"_Mochida… kamu tau gak, boss dari semua cabang Vongola Corp.?" _Mochida mulai bisa mengingat suara siapa itu, _'Iemitsu..?'_

"_Gak… memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Soalnya, dia itu-"_

Mata Mochida terbelalak.

"_Anakku."_

Mochida diam terpaku di sana.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang Vongola Decimo."_

Mochida lalu ingat semuanya, dia tahu itu dari Iemitsu saat dia dimintai menemani Iemitsu minum-minum. Saat itu Mochida dan Iemitsu pun agak mabuk, jadi wajar saja Mochida agak-agak tidak ingat soal kejadian itu.

"VONGOLA DECIMO DAN PARA GUARDIAN-NYA TELANG DATANG!" Dengan cekatan, Mochida langsung berbalik badan menuju arah suara itu.

Ternyata benar.

Sosok yang sudah sangat familiar baginya itu berdiri dengan gagah di tangga paling atas dengan di kelilingi oleh ke tujuh sosok yang datang pada saat reunian waktu itu. Rambut cokelat anti gravitasinya seperti biasa, baju tuxedo hitam dengan strip-strip putih, dan sebuah mantel hitam dihiasi beberapa ornament emas dengan rapinya menempel di bahunya.

"Tsu…na…?"

Tsuna yang sadar Mochida sedang memerhatikannya itu hanya bisa memberikan seringaian tipis. "Vongola, Decimo. Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Seorang butler pria memperkenalkan Tsuna.

Tsuna berjalan ke depan, membungkuk sejenak lalu berkata sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang bersinar kepada para tamu, "Terima kasih telah datang ke pesta bulanan Vongola, kuharap kalian menikmati pesta ini." Para tamu cewek berteriak histeris bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan.

"Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera melangkah ke depan lalu membungkuk, tapi dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Yang ada malah raut wajahnya yang serius, matanya sibuk melirik kesana-kemari – mungkin dia mengawasi Juudaime kesayangannya dari musuh yang siap menyerang.

"Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto melangkah maju dengan senyuman terpancar di mukanya. Dengan ceria, dia berkata, "Selamat malam semuanya! Aku harap kalian menikmati pesta ini – sama halnya seperti diriku!" Lalu disusul oleh tertawa ala Yamamoto, para tamu pun ikut tertawa melihat sosok Yamamoto yang ceria itu.

"Lightning Guardian, Lambo Bovino!" Lambo menguap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke depan, "Yare yare~ Selamat malam semua~" Sapa Lambo dengan ekspresi muka tidak peduli, beberapa penggemar rahasia Lambo berteriak menanggapi sikap Lambo itu.

"Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei!" Ryohei maju ke depan dengan penuh semangat dan berkata – berteriak – "Selamat malam semuanya!" Dan para pengikut -?- Ryohei pun ikut menjawab dengan teriakan, Tsuna dll langsung _sweatdrop._

"Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro!" Mukuro melangkah ke depan dengan elegan dan seringaian kecil terpasang di mulutnya. Mata heterochromatic-nya berkilau tersinari cahaya lampu. "Kufufufu~ Malam yang indah. Persiapkanlah dirimu para gadis cantik~" Para fans Mukuro sudah terkapar di lantai digenangi oleh darah dari hidung mereka.

"Chrome Dokuro!" Chrome dengan agak malu melangkah ke depan. Pipinya terlihat merona, di tambah lagi muka cantik nan _innocent-_nya – membuat para cowok mabuk cinta kepadanya. "Se-selamat malam semua." Para cowok merasakan ada panah yang menancap hati mereka.

"Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya!" Kyoya melangkah ke depan dengan tangan di-silang dan didekatkan ke dadanya, dia melangkah ke depan dengan angkuh. "Malam." Hanya sepatah kata yang dia ucapkan,tapi, "SELAMAT MALAM, KYO-SAN!" Sahut para mantan anggota komite kedisiplinan Namimori dan anggota divisi keamanan serempak sambil membungkuk – Hibari hanya mengangguk melihat sikap mereka.

'_Wow…' _Mochida terpesona melihat ke-delapan sosok yang berada di depannya itu, tangannya yang dikepal itu sedikit bergetar. Mata cokelat caramel sang Vongola Decimo menatap lurus langsung ke mata Mochida dengan tajam, Mochida yang merasa ditatap oleh sang Decimo, membalas tatapannya itu. Waktu serasa berhenti, pandangan mata Decimo seolah-olah mengatakan,

"_Inilah posisi-ku."_

Mochida hanya bisa tertunduk malu atas sikapnya itu.

**. . . . . **

Setelah beberapa pidato pendek oleh seorang butler, Tsuna dan para Guardiannya melangkah turun dari tangga menuju lantai dansa. Para tamu langsung menyerbu mereka – bak para fans fanatik yang bertemu dengan idola pujaan mereka.

Mochida sekarang sedang duduk menyendiri di ujung ruangan. Aura hitam pekat dan menyesakkan itu mulai menyebar dari diri Mochida – membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa sesak.

Dia lalu menghela nafas, "Ugh… kenapa aku datang ke pesta ini ya…?"

_Well, duh- _Mochida, kamu datang ke sini untuk mengetahui posisi Tsuna yang sebenarnya bukan?

Sekali lagi dia pun menghela nafas panjang, "Ahh~ coba aja ada ledakan atau apa, biar aku bisa keluar dari sini."

_DUAAARR!_

Dan permintaan Mochida pun terkabul.

"EEEHHH?!" Mochida berteriak tidak percaya, tembok yang di sebelahnya itu tiba-tiba meledak. Seketika para tamu undangan Tsuna panik dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tsuna dan para Guardiannya langsung siaga dan melirik kearah tembok yang sudah berlubang itu.

Beberapa saat setelah ledakan itu, segerombolan orang berbaju hitam-hitam masuk ke dalam bangunan sambil sesekali menodongkan pistol kearah para tamu. "SERAHKAN VONGOLA DECIMO KEPADA KAMI!"

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan yang melanda para tamu, Tsuna dan para Guardiannya hanya tenang-tenang saja. Tsuna lalu membisikkan 'Cepat evakuasi seluruh tamu ke tempat yang aman' kepada seorang butler di sebelahnya – yang dijawab oleh anggukan cepat oleh sang butler.

Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap sedih kepada segerombolan anggota mafia – yang entah berasal dari Family mana.

'_Kali ini dari Family apa yang sangat bodoh untuk menantang Vongola?'_

Tsuna sekali lagi menghela nafas, "CEPAT SERAHKAN DIA ATAU KAMI BUNUH SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DI SINI!" Tsuna memicingkan matanya mendengar ini. Dan tak lama pun mereka mulai menembakkan peluru dengan sangat _random _ke para tamu undangan.

-Sementara itu…

Mochida sedang terdiam di ujung ruangan sambil melihat kejadian yang ada di depan matanya itu, kakinya pun mulai lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai. "A-apa yang…" Kata-nya dengan terbata-bata.

Mochida melihat Tsuna sudah berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, tangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan metal berwarna merah menyala memegang ujung pistol. Mata cokelat-nya sekarang berubah menjadi orange kemerahan dan ada sebuah api menyala di atas dahi-nya.

"Tsu…na?"

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai anggota Family-ku."

Dan kedua belah pihak antara Vongola dan entah-apa-namanya Family itu mulai bertarung satu sama lain. Mochida sibuk menghindari berjuta-juta peluru, pisau, bom,tebasan katana, trident, dan lain-lain.

"Ya ampun… kenapa bisa jadi gini sih?"

Saat Mochida berlari menuju pintu keluar, seorang pria berbau serba hitam menghadangnya dari depan dan langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah kepala Mochida.

'_Tch, sial. Kalau saja aku punya _shinai-_ku, aku setidaknya bisa membuat orang ini pingsan.' _Pikir Mochida kesal.

"Mati."

_DOR!_

DAN… Mochida keheranan karena dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lama-lama dia membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup rapat. Dia mendapati sesosok pria angkuh di depannya sambil melindungi dirinya dan Mochida dengan jubah bewarna hitam. Pria itu berbalik kearah Mochida dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa Mochida?"

Mata Mochida agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Tsuna?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

**Selesaiii! **

**Sumpah demi apa ini aku nge-updatenya lama banget…**

**Yang punya LINE add account aku ya, ini ID-nya: midorikawamiharu**

**Langsung coba chat aja ke ya, terutama yang Fujoshi :D**

**Bye~ Bye~ Untill next time and…**

**TATAKAEEE!**


End file.
